5 Did And 1 Do
by yoxvn
Summary: Kyoya Hibari thought that the world was cruel and cold. But, with our little sky's presence, the cloud can move freely in the sky. Will our little lion change his perspective of the world? Semi-AU, Child!Tsuna, Adult!Hibari


**AUTHOR NOTE**

* * *

 **Please notice that this is OOZORA-X.  
** **Renkou is currently non-available because his brother's birthday is the same as Hibari Kyoya..  
** **But, last night. She sent me an email contained this story with the edit.  
** **And because of her request, i published this story for her.  
** **SO, THIS STORY IS NOT MINE. BUT RENKOU'S  
** **Thanks.**

* * *

 **"What did you think of the world?"**

 **"Nothing."**

* * *

 **5 Did And 1 Do**

 **KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN BELONGS TO AKIRA AMANO-SENSEI**

 _ **WARNING : Fluff, Little Tsuna, Semi-AU**_

* * *

It was a very cold and windy night. Two figure could be seen on the balcony. A man and a child. The man was a raven haired and was wearing a purple shirt. While the child, was a warm chestnut haired and was wearing a lion costume. The child was looking the night sky from the railing of the balcony. Trying his best to not move so much. While the man, was standing in the shadow. He watching him in case something happened to the child. The man name is Kyoya Hibari. He was a guardian for the child in front of him. While the child name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. He is the child of the young lion of Vongola, Iemitsu Sawada.

"Ne, Kyo-nii. What _did_ you think of the world?" Tsuna asked out of nowhere.

"Hn. Nothing. Just a bunch of herbivores." Kyoya answered.

* * *

"Ne, Kyo-nii. What _did_ you think of the world?" Tsuna asked for the second time.

"Cruel." He answered again.

* * *

"Ne, Kyo-nii. What _did_ you think of the world?" Tsuna asked for the third time.

"Don't trust anyone. Kill or be killed." Kyoya answered with a cold voice.

* * *

"Ne, Kyo-nii. What _did_ you think of the world?" Tsuna asked for the forth time.

"It has nothing for me." Kyoya asked. His eyes suddenly showing some emotions. Sad and angry.

* * *

"Ne, Kyo-nii. What _did_ you think of the world?" Tsuna asked for the last time.

"...Lonely." Kyoya said. Then, Tsuna looked at him, he opened his arm, was wanting to be picked up. Hibari then walked to Tsuna and picked him up, he placed Tsuna on his chest.

* * *

"Ne, Kyo-nii. What _do_ you think of the world?" Tsuna asked again, putting a presure on 'do'.

"When i met you. Everything change. You never called me a monster. You never bound me with anything, you let me freely. And yet you still trust me." Kyoya confessed. He hug Tsuna more tigther.

"And for that, i thank you Little animal." Kyoya kissed Tsuna's forehead.  
"Un!" Tsuna nodded in Kyoya's chest.

* * *

And on cue, the door opened revealing 6 people. They were Takeshi Yamamoto, Hayato Gokudera, Ryohei Sasagawa, Lambo Bovino, Mukuro Rokudo, Chrome Dokuro. And they were also Tsuna's guardian.

Monday was Takeshi.  
Tuesday was Lambo.  
Wednesday was Hayato.  
Thursday was Chrome.  
Friday was Mukuro.  
Saturday was Ryohei.  
And Sunday was Kyoya.

"Ahaha, i never thought Hibari can be very honest." Takeshi laughed.

"Tch. He was fucking should thanking Tsuna from the start." Hayato cussed.

"EXTREME! TSUNA WHAT DID YOU DO?" Ryohei shouted.

"Yare yare, Hibari is not worthy of Tsuna otouto's time. It should have be me who take care of otouto." Lambo said.

"Kufufu. What will happen if the mafia heard your confession?" Mukuro said while holding a camera.

"..." Chrome was silent as usual.

"Take-nii, Haya-nii, Ryo-nii, Lam-nii, Muku-nii, Kuro-nee." Tsuna called them.

"Yes, Tsuna/Otouto?" Everyone aswered.

"Let's play together!" He said [But to them it was a command]

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

"Where did Tsuna go?" Hayato wondered through the mansion. He was suppose to give him his food. He already checked every room. Except..

"Maybe, Hibari took him." Then he began sprinted to Hibari's room when he heard Tsuna and Hibari voice. They were talking each other. So he trying to listened to their conversation.

"Hey, Hayato. What are you doing?" Takeshi asked making Hayato almost shouted.

"Yakyu-baka! Shut your mouth! I was trying to listen!" And he was trying again to listening again. This time, Takeshi joined.

"EXTRE-" Ryohei stopped shouting. Takeshi's sword was pointed to his throat.

"Shut the hell up, lawn-head." Hayato cussed. And that makes three of them.

"What are you guys doing there?" Lambo asked. He was just trying to get some food for himself, when he saw Takeshi, Hayato, and Ryohei are in front of Hibari's room. But, unfortunately he was ignored. So he trying to do the same thing as his friend(?)

"Kufufu. What do we have here?" "Good evening." Mukuro and Chrome suddenly showed up. And they were ignored. So They choose to see what was behind the door. They slipped with their mist. Chrome was silent seeing the picture in front of her. While Mukuro was taking his camera out and record the whole confession.

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

 **What does The Mafia say when they saw the video of Hibari's confession?**

 **Renkou** : What do you think about that?

 **Luche** : Oh my God! They are so cute.

 **Aria** : Tsuna is so adorable!

 **Luche** : I wish the peaceful atmosphere never ending.

 **Reborn** : He will not take my role as his godfather doesn't he.

 **Collonello** : Kora! I wish i was there too.

 **Verde** : Why does it concern me?

 **Fon** : My nephew has growing now.

 **Skull** : Tsuna only need me! His hero!

 **Viper** : The video has make around $590000.

 **Lal** : They still need many practice.

 **Bermuda** : Nothing illegal.

 **Dino** : Aw. My little bro and my student are very compatible each other.

 **Xanxus** : That trash was holding what is mine.

 **Squalo** : VOII! THAT CLOUD WAS ANNOYING!

 **Lussuria** : Tsuna is so cute wearing that costume.

 **Belphegor** : Ushishishi, the peasant was being very annoying to the little prince.

 **Leviathan** : Tsuna.. What did they do to you...

 **Lancia** : Hibari was holding Tsuna wrong. He should have $#*#%$*# & [Lancia was teaching how to holding a child correctly]

 **Fuuta** : I know their bond was more tight comparing with the other.

 **Iemitsu** : He already tame the cloud! He is my son you see?!

 **Basil** : Master. Can i take Tsuna home?

 **Enma** : When can i play with Tsuna-kun again?

 **Byakuran** : Tsu-chan~ Let's play with Yu-chan too~

 **Timoteo** : Tsuna is a big boy now.. Grandpa is so proud.

 **Giotto** : You see that, G? Tsunayoshi is already won from his cloud!

 **G** : Of course. _*Sarcasm*_ He is your grand-grand-grand and many more grandson. _*scowling*_

 **Asari** : Ahaha, they sure have a bond each other.

 **Knuckle** : MAY THE GOD ALWAYS BLESS THEM TO THE MAXIMUM.

 **Alaude** : hn.

 **Lampo** : Yare yare, let me sleep.

 **Daemon** : Can i take Tsunayoshi's body?

 **Federico** : Tsu-chan sure has a charm to charmed everybody, huh?

 **Massimo** : Tsu-chan has his power to control everyone...

 **Enrico** : But he is also the perfect sky.

 **Renkou** : Poor Hibari.. Even if it is your birthday everyone still only thinking about little Tsu-Tsu.. **Anyway! HAPPI BATSUDAI HIBARI KYOYA [5/5]**


End file.
